


Sins of gluttony

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [4]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: What wouldn't you do for chocolate?
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 1





	Sins of gluttony

“So what’s the thing about chocolate being an aphrodisiac?”

Tamao almost spits her drink out of her nose. The combination of Jeanne’s perplexed tone, the haughty inflexions of her Japanese and the directness of her question just makes it a psychological bomb, and Hao chuckles as she starts to cough and sputter.

“I knew you hadn’t lost your touch, Maiden. Flawless assassination method.”

“No!”

Jeanne flushes slightly.

“I’m – I’m asking in good faith. I _like_ chocolate and I’ve never – it’s not…”

“Your libido is generally quite low,” Hao says just as explicitly, “and you eat way too much of the stuff. You’re kind of an outlier.”

Jeanne makes a face.

“So if you eat chocolate you suddenly feel like jumping our bones?”

He grins.

“Wanna test it out?”

Jeanne squints. “Is that a ploy to eat all my chocolate?”

“No,” Hao smiles. “It’s a plot to distract you from Tamao eating all of your chocolate.”

Indeed she is on her fourth bite of the supposedly shared treat. The girls’ eyes meet.

A short smear of dark chocolate taunts Jeanne from her upper lip.

“OK,” she says quietly, as Tamao turns red. “I see it now.”

And then she throws herself at her girlfriend, and Hao gets the rest of the treat.


End file.
